Extraterrestial Fairies
by AnimeFan419
Summary: When dark wizard Eisenwald threatens to destroy the world, the Avengers meet two boys who aren’t exactly twins but when a bunch of people mysteriously fall from the sky, adventure awaits since it seems that these people are connected to one of the boy’s missing memories.


Meet Kevin Stone who is just an average American boy. In fact, he is so average that if asked him what he likes it would be something that most people would agree on. Kevin was fourteen years old. He had black untamed hair and pink eyes. Originally Kevin's hair used to be pink and that was the only thing that made him stand out until he died his hair black. He also had pink eyes that matched his used to be pink hair.

"What's up with that kids hair?"

"Is it even natural?" They were looking at his adoptive brother who kept his hair pink. The fact that people always made comments about his hair was the only reason he decided to change it. Other than that he was completely average and what he wore was average too. In fact, he wore a grey shirt with Captain America's shield on it, brown shorts and white shoes.

"Morrons." Said Kevin who was completely annoyed at the moment. What people should be asking was why his brother looked so sick. Currently, they were on a train and his brother looked as though he was about to puke.

"Someone, helllllllllp meeee!!!" It wasn't until after he got off the train when he realized that he forgot him.

"Oh crap! Hang on! I will get you!" Kevin ended up having to run after the train while yelling for someone to stop the train at the next station.

"Is he going to be alright?" The conductor asked once the train came to a full stop.

"Yeah, he always gets like this."

"I thought that I was going to die." Said Adam who looked like he was going to throw up at any moment. Kevin sighed and,"Well you shouldn't have fallen asleep during the train ride. I told you that it was going to take a while."

"It's still too long if you ask me."

"You're an idiot." Said Kevin and Adam only laughed.

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate and my mom won't give me my allowance until next week."

"Lame."

"We're here you moron."

"Finally!"

"Geze, can you lower your voice? You are going to cause a scene but I can see why you would be excited. A convention where you can meet the actual Avengers. Maybe we will find some information about your powers."

"Yeah and who knew that this only started because we were trying to come up with dumb names for a spell just so that we can make a few bucks on a video game that we were trying to make."

"Yeah and mom was so angry to find that you burnt something that she grounded you for weeks." Kevin laughed and Adam gave his adoptive brother the stink eye. When they got inside, both boys wanted to do everything. The convention was large and there were people everywhere. At every turn there was an activity going on and there were even people dressed up in costumes trying to buy some merchandise at nearby booths.

"Hello boys, are you guys enjoying the convention?"

"Whoa, you nearly gave me a heart attack Peter!"

"Nah, I just came to check up on you and my Aunt May wanted to give you guys this."

"Wow thanks, Peter! You aunt is the best and Adam over there blew our convention money on food. What a moron."

"I kind of figured that you might need this. I'll drop by later." Kevin then waved at Peter when he left and was happy that they ran into him. At the same time, they found a panel featuring Dr. Strange and some scientist.

"So, want to go in?" Adam shrugged and followed him. There were only a few people there so the duo helped themselves to some empty seats. It was pretty much quiet and it was kind of sad really. The scientist that was supposed to be hosting seemed a bit annoyed by the situation but decided to remain calm. When he went on the stage, he checked the microphone just to make sure that it was working.

"My name is Dr. Otto Octavious and this is my good friend Dr. Steven Strange."

"Thank you Otto, you know, I am surprised that you wanted to do this."

"I am your colleague Dr. Strange and the only reason that I am doing this was because it benefits the scientific community."

"Whatever you say but I still think that you are a bit of a stickler."

"Now most scientists and magicians don't see eye to eye but I see it as another window of opportunity." The few members of the audience cheered for a bit while Otto ignored his partner. "With the combination of magic and science, we were able to discover a parallel world."

"Thank you Otto, mind if I take it from here?"

"Of course, carry on."

"Thank you, as my friend was saying. We discovered a world that we call Earth Land and we have theorized that there is another copy of everyone in that world. Call it a soul mate if you will." During the speech, Adam became suspicious. There was a guy lurking behind the doors.

"What's wrong Adam?"

"That guy over there looks suspicious."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the convention. It's funny really because this panel reminds me of the first time we met. I remember that you wore strange clothes and that you had amnesia. That was all two years ago and it still must be scary to not be able to remember anything."

"I guess so but you know what? Sometimes memories just need help getting out." Said Adam who smiled at his adoptive brother. Suddenly, there was an earthquake and Adam immediately began to feel sick.

"Seriously? Now?" Said Kevin who was feeling both scared and amazed at his adoptive brother's predicament." The only thing that he could do was find some cover. The entire time, Kevin was having a hard time trying to get him and his brother to safety.

"Follow me. I'll lead you all to safety."

"Mr. Parker? You appeared out of nowhere."

"I had a feeling that you and Adam would be caught in the crossfire." Peter was a scrawny teen. He wore an old long sleeved checkered red and pink shirt. Had brown hair with a few bangs and even wore long white socks with black shoes. He was a science nerd but every once in a while he would check up on the boys. Meanwhile, the convention center was still shaking.

Peter was careful to keep the boys out of danger. Luckily, Peter was able to keep the boys out of harm's way whenever something dangerous fell. Once they got outside, the trio noticed that there was a large crowd trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. There was a guy in a dark robe and there was strange writing on said robe. What alarmed everyone was that there was a magic circle near town square and the Daily Bugle was broadcasting it all.

"Repulsor!" Out of nowhere came Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers. There was Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Black Panther, Ant Man and Wasp came in after and surrounded the guy. "Who are you supposed to be? You know, it is a little late for Halloween."

"My name is Eisenwald, leader of the dark assassin guild Lion's Den." The guy only stood there and looked at Tony straight in the eye. "Dark Pulse!" He said and a bunch of shadow-like creatures appeared and snuck up on him. The creatures then strangled him like a snake nearly choking him to death.

"Mr. Stark, your armor can't take anymore damage."

"I know that Friday, I am trying to think."

"Then I shall lend a hand, Mjölnir Strike!"" Thor shouted and summoned a thunderstorm as a result. The lighting then struck the shadows releasing Tony from near death. Once he was released the armored hero gasped for air. Thor then went in to help him but noticed that there was a tear in the sky. The rip begane bigger and a bunch of people fell.

The civilians that were caught in the chaos still ran and Captain America was busy organizing the evacuation. The scene was chaotic and there were S.H.E.L.D soldiers everywhere trying to help out. Captain Marvel came and helped those who were injured. Nick Fury was there as well and helped out the police department and the fire department. Not only that but he also helped move the injured into a few ambulances. Adam and Kevin were caught up in the middle of it and Adam tried to help out until by using his fire abilities until Fury caught him.

"Would you mind what you are doing out here young man?" Fury asked and that was when Adam knew that he was in trouble and that there was no way out.


End file.
